Quite the Confession
by NadoSaranghae
Summary: It's Jonghyun's birthday, and Key isn't satisfied with the present that he bought him, or the fact that Onew took them out drinking for his special day.  JongKey, slight 2min. boyxboy. Don't like, don't read


It was Jonghyun's 21st birthday, so they obviously had to go out for drinks. Onew was excited to gain a possible drinking buddy, while Key was frowning in distaste. The whole ride to the bar,

Jonghyun was wondering what was bugging his friend. Key hadn't said a word to him, and when he tried to start up a conversation, Kibum simply frowned and looked the other way. Jjong sighed and

turned back to Onew, laughing at his joke. Jinki grinned and said, "I hope you'll like where we're going, it's a small place called Coffee Bar K. Pretty luxurious if you ask me, and it's quiet too. None of that

'music so loud you can't hear yourself think' kind of shit." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. The birthday boy smiled, excited to finally be able to go out drinking with his fellow members. Unfortunately

though, Taemin was stuck at home, probably pouting. He was underage, so he wasn't allowed to come. He tried to get Minho to stay home with him, but the rapper insisted that he come along, should the

leader have anOnew Sangtae moment. Which would leave only a drunk Jonghyun and a moody Key to care for him, and he didn't plan on the death of their Leader anytime soon. 

The first thing they noticed as they arrived, was how difficult it was to find Coffee Bar K. The Bar had confusing signs around it, and its neighboring buildings were so flashy and large, that they had

trouble deciphering which from which. They eventually found the right one, and went inside. They were kindly greeted by a few Annyeonghasehyo's, and a beautifully decorated room, supplied with

comfortable-looking black lounge chairs. The bar and bar chairs were lower than most, so Jonghyun could feel as if everyone had gotten shorter, at least for one night.

After they got settled in, they decided to give the birthday boy his presents… And by presents, I mean, a bottle of sunscreen from Key, and 'love' from Onew, Minho, and Taemin. Jonghyun couldn't help

but feel a little sad, since it WAS his birthday after all. He silently recalled the previous year, when he had given Key an expensive pair of designer sunglasses for his birthday. But really? Sunscreen? A note

was taped onto the side of the bottle, it read: "Happy birthday, Dino. Be sure to use that sunscreen I gave you and take care of your pretty skin ^_^" Said Dino smiled at the note, and put the gift back in

its bag. His thoughts became so jumbled together that he didn't realize he had zoned out, until Onew came back with their drinks. Jonghyun's eyes lit up in delight, causing Key's angry look to disappear

for a second, and a smile to flash across his face. But then it was gone, and replaced once again with a disappointed pout.

Every few minutes, Jonghyun's eyes would flicker to Key, a look of hurt in his eyes for being ignored for so long. Though after hours of the silent treatment, Jonghyun finally accepted that Kibum was

determined to ignore him. So he thought, _'Well, I am here to get drunk, might as well take advantage of the situation at hand.'_ And that one thought is what caused him to become intoxicated beyond belief.

So drunk in fact, that long after Minho and Onew had left, he was STILL drinking, hoping to get the remaining group member to say something. But when Key finally spoke to him, it was only a simple,

"Jjong, you're getting pathetic, let's go home."

**-HOURS BEFORE-**

Minho shook his head, stood up, and motioned for Key to follow him as hewalked outside into the cold air. The diva nodded and trailed behind him.

"Key, what's the drama between you and Jonghyun? The atmosphere here is so depressing."

Kibum leaned against the wall, sighing. "Well it's his birthday you know, and I haven't been able to get him a good present."

The taller of the two rolled his eyes, "Kibum, you already gave him a bottle of sunscreen, what exactly is the problem here?"

Key looked down for a bit, trying to hide a reddening face. "The problem is, since it's his birthday, I have to get him something special."Minho rolled his eyes. "..Because?"

Key snorted, "Isn't it obvious? I've got the hots for him, I like him, whatever you wanna call it. And I really want this year to be.. Different."

The younger of the two looked up for a moment, trying to recall a certain situation, then smirking when he finally remembered. "Different, huh? I've got just the thing for that. It was originally Taemin's idea

of a 'different' kind of gift."

Minho chuckled and leaned over to whisper the idea into Kibum's ear. *whisper whisper*

Key thanked his friend and strolled back inside, but not before hitting Minho's chest lightly and scolding him for raping his baby.

Minho's eyes watched his hyung walk away as he chuckled lightly. _'They're too damn oblivious for their own good'_

**-REAL TIME-**

Jonghyun was roughly thrown against the wall, as Key's body pressed against his, and claimed his lips, loving the taste. JJong groaned as the Diva palmed the bulge in his jeans, a devilish smirk on

his face. "Nggh, Kibum-ah what are you doing?"

But Key ignored him, taking the kiss even further by inserting his tongue into the singer's mouth. His pink muscle explored Jonghyun's mouth for a minute or two, before the Dino snapped out of shock, and

decided to react. Jonghyun grabbed Key's shoulders, and slammed him into the other side of the hallway, kissing him furiously. Jjong pushed his hands under Kibum's shirt, feeling up his stomach, and

lightly rubbing over his nipples, causing Key to moan at the contact. The shorter of the two suddenly retracted his hands and mouth from the other, and grabbed his hands, pulling him into their bedroom.

As they entered the room, Key took control again, and pinned his lover against the door. He licked up and down Jonghyun's neck, occasionally biting. "Ahh Key, stop being such a damn tease." The Diva

complied silently as he moved his hands down to the top of Jonghyun's jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his restraints. When he finally got them undone, he swiftly pulled down Jonghyun's jeans

and boxers, releasing Jjong's manhood. Key quickly dropped to his knees, and grabbed the base of his cock, making Jonghyun groan in pleasure. The Diva locked eyes with his lover, and licked his lips,

before darting out his tongue to lap up the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip. Key slowly trailed his tongue up and down his shaft before engulfing Jonghyun's manhood into the warmth of his mouth.

At this, Jonghyun threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Fuck! K-Kibum!" The rapper smiled and started humming, bobbing his head up and down Jjong's cock. The singer fisted Kibum's hair and pulled

slightly, signaling for him to go faster. He nodded and gripped the shaft harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he sped up the pace. It only took a few moments for Jonghyun to ground out a "Key, I'm gonna

cum-ah!" before he released his load down the other's throat. Kibum swallowed as much of the white liquid as he could, and licked up what he couldn't. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist, lifting him

up and carrying him to their bed. He was thrown onto the bed, and watched as Jonghyun changed into dinosaur-patterned pajamas, turned out the lights, and crawled into bed next to him, hugging his

waist and giving Kibum's forehead a sweet kiss."Thanks." he whispered, before passing out completely. Key smiled and pulled the covers over them, and resuming his place back in Jonghyun's arms. He

tucked his head under his lover's chin and said, "Happy birthday, yeobo."

**-MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT-**

Key glanced up at the sleeping figure next to him, and snuggled into the warm body, as Jonghyun unconsciously tightened his arm around his waist. Key was immensely distraught when he realized

that Jonghyun would never remember this night. He smiled sadly, and the last thing that could be heard was, "I-I love you Jonghyun, more than you'll ever know.

**-MORNING-**

Jonghyun was sprawled out on the couch, arm covering his face in a lame attempt to cut out all the light that was worsening his headache. "Key can you turn out the damn lights?"

Key look over from the stove, where he was cooking breakfast for his other members, with a look that said _'bitch please'_. "Don't be lazy, you stupid Dino. You're the one who stumbled into the living room,

and flopped on the couch. Did anyone tell you to do that? No."The singer rolled his eyes and closed them again, wondering why his Diva was in such a bad mood. He breathed out slowly, trying to get the

pain from his hangover to disappear. Suddenly he felt a dip in the sofa, as someone sat next to his aching body. His eyes flickered up to what was suddenly a beautiful image: Kibum holding a glass of

water and some painkillers. Jonghyun felt immensely grateful as he took both items from his hyung, downing the pills, along with the water, in one big gulp. The singer rested the glass on the coffee table

next to him and turned back to his savior. Jjong's eyes sparkled with happiness, as he thanked the older boy. "Thanks a lot, hyung."

Key smiled sorrowfully, the smile not reaching his eyes. He nodded, then stood up to resume cooking. Before he could leave though, Jonghyun grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving away.

Key's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the look on Jjong's face. "What is it, pabo?"

Without warning, Jonghyun pulled Key on top of him, encircling his waist with strong arms. "Kibum-ah. I think we need to talk."

The boy on top of him became red-faced and almost yelled, "No you pabo! No talking! Let's not talk, okay?"

'_This is just too easy.'_ "Alrighty then." He said with a smirk.

As he leaned closer, he whispered, "No talking."

Key was surprised by a sweet kiss from Jonghyun. All his worries melted away as he kissed him back, smiling warmly against his lover's lips.

They slowly pulled away from each other, with looks of contentment on their faces."Hey Key, can I tell you a secret?"Kibum smiled, as he rested his head on Jonghyun's chest. "Mmm, go ahead."

The singer leaned forward to whisper in Key's ear. "I love you too, yeobo."


End file.
